My Favorite Bunkmate: Rainy Night
Such an infernal rain outside. I don´t think it rains this heard that often here in the downtown of Zootopia, the only times it has rained so much has led to floods usually. Thank God I made it in before it started. However, just looking at rain sometimes gets me a bit down. Especially since I´m here alone now. A hard day of work is behind, with lots pressure and constantly being in a hurry. I know as a cop that´s pretty much expected, but even I can get the blues during that sometimes. Nick is coming home from his night shift soon, though. That´s the one thing that can cheer up a tired little bunny like me during nights like this. As I text goodnight to my parents and check the news online on my phone, I can´t help but think a bit about him too. We´ve known each other not for very long but he has already proven to be the best boyfriend imaginable. He´s not a dumb fox at all, but a sweet one with his heart at the right place. Just like our friendship progressed from reluctant partners to trusting friends, the same thing looks like it´s happening with our love life. First it was just playful flirting, now we´ve just entered a more committed, loving phase of the relationship, and I´m willing to take that path. I may be a career-focused girl, but there´s always room in my life and heart for someone like him. Eating a carrot muffin for supper, I look at the watch on my wrist. It´s almost eleven o´clock at night. Time I get to bed. Putting my blouse and pants down, I go take a shower. I sometimes have a silly habit of singing romantic songs in the shower loudly when nobody´s here to bother me. I feel the cool and refreshing water of the shower around me as I am humming Someday My Fox Will Come. After the shower and getting dry, I put on my underwear as well as my pajamas and bunny slippers. Looking at the window, I notice something. Nick is just around the doorstep, coming home. Even though he´s with an umbrella, my poor fox is still soaking wet. Luckily he won´t have to feel cold and wet here with me. He comes in, looking just as exhausted as I was when coming home. I help him take off the wet clothes and put them in the laundry. Nick smiles at me thankfully. Before moving in with me, he didn´t have a place as warm and dry as this. He too takes a shower and gets changed before joining me in my room. I get him a hot drink and wrap a warm quilt around the two of us. Together, we sit down near the warm radiator and just relax there, while looking outside. Somehow, looking at the rain with someone like him doesn’t feel depressing at all, unlike looking at it or experiencing it myself alone. It figures. Nobody else is as good as cheering me up or comforting me than the fox is, and it´s the other way around with him. That´s what the connection between us has done to both of us. Life without him in this apartment at Grand Pangolin Arms would´ve felt empty. I already got to feel a similar feeling when I felt homesick there during my first stay in this apartment. But with him moving in here, that won´t come up ever again. Nick turns to me as he wraps his strong arms around me. He once again says I look adorable in my pink nightshirt. Well, maybe. But not as adorable as a handsome fox sleeping shirtless, whose chest I can rest my soft head against. He puts his paws through the opening of my shirt and massages me gently. I blush a bit, but a relaxing, blissful feeling fills me too that makes me smile. Whether he strokes my back, my tail or my ears, he has the touch of the mammal that can make me feel like a woman. I take his tail, wrap it around me and tickle it softly too. He always loves that and laughs merrily while I tickle him. Eventually, he starts feeling more tired. Yawning adorably, that sweetie of a fox wants to go to sleep. We wrap the warm blanket around us as we go to bed. As usual, he holds me in his paws and has his tail wrapped around my feet to keep them warm. I myself like to call that “the WildeHopps sleeping position”, since it´s the best way I get to feel his warmth and softness around me and vice versa. And as always, we share an affectionate goodnights kiss together there. My beloved fox is so irresistible that even those kisses last for quite long too. Having that as the last thing I feel before I fall asleep…it´s just wonderful. Having a shelter from the cold rain is one thing, but having one where you can be this safe and close with your loved one makes it even better. The best way to spend a rainy night, hands down. Category:Oneshots Category:My Favourite Bunkmate series Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV